Mementos such as photographs, post cards and theater tickets are conventionally stored in photo albums or boxes. These methods of storage, however, are not suitable for a user who wants to be able to continuously display and enjoy the mementos. Alternatively, the items may be displayed by securing them to a bulletin board with thumbtacks, pins or adhesives or by attaching the items to a metallic surface with a magnet. These methods require ancillary devices, may damage the items and do not allow for easy exchange or rearrangement of the displayed items.
Accordingly, there is a need for a products and methods that enable an easy continuous display of mementos which do not require ancillary items to be effective, do not damage the items to be mounted and permit simple exchange or rearrangement of the items. The present invention meets these objections.